


A Bond With A God

by shangpangs



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bella sucks Fujin's blood, Deranged Vampire, F/M, Game: Mortal Kombat 11: Aftermath DLC, Jealous Shang Tsung, Mortal Kombat 11, Original Character Arc, Shang Tsung's Island Ruins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangpangs/pseuds/shangpangs
Summary: A Prologue to Arabella's character arc in Mortal Kombat Aftermath
Relationships: Bella/Fujin, Bella/Shang Tsung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Bond With A God

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @moroibellas <3

It was like arising in a dream. Where had she been? What events occurred during her slumber. When she rose , she found herself hemmed inside of an elegant room. One could only assume it were Shang Tsung’s ; though she could not be so certain , for the room she once occupied expressed less beauty in its appearance. The large windows towering on either side of his large bed were now broken , the calm whistling of the wind could be discerned distinctly as that same wind kissed her nude frame , her lengthy tresses served as her only form of covering. 

Bella began to investigate her surroundings; all that could be seen was his bedroom vandalized and damaged. Her mind started wondering if this was even Shang’s island she found herself stranded on. How could she have ended up here all by herself? How long has she been sleeping here for his room to end up in this state? She last recalled her presence being on Shang Tsung’s Island. But when she fell into her deepest slumbers , her occupancy somehow settled here, in this desecrated room that once belonged to her dearly beloved.

She journeyed beyond the boundaries of his room to discover the rest of Shang’s island left in ruin. Remnants of vases constructed in the finest of golds scattered in meaningless shards throughout the corridors of the palace. The walls were varnished in dirt , decaying rapidly from the looks of it. The large statues outside still hailed on each side of this towering entrance in front of her; only now the sculptures were destroyed and barely able to stand. 

The vampire ghosted her trembling fingers over the tarnished handles of the palace gates as a wave of sobs prevailed over her emotions. Seeing the island in its own semblance of downfall shattered her heart. To make this harrowing sight evermore appalling , she was fully aware of what it meant when his island ended up in this state. This places undoing was an indication of his demise. Knowing that gave Arabella all the more reason to lie there coaxed in her own sorrows to mourn the death of the only man she adored. She knew he was an unstoppable force , someone who possessed the greatest of strengths , and that even in death he would always find his way back. He welcomed death with open arms , for even death was not as cunning as he. 

Yet and still , knowing that he died twinged her spirits to everlasting misery. Memories of the pasted vacated her mind the more she thought about him. Her foresight was faint , a blurred picture of her master’s power being swallowed from his body and transferred for Sindel to house not only the spell the Emperor had bewitched her with , but Shang Tsung’s darkest faculties as well. Her vision was clouded the more her tears brimmed at her eyes and trickled over the edge of them , flooding in streams down her swollen quivering lips. That vile beast managed to make a slave of him yet again, as he always would. 

It was something Arabella took notice of the rather unscrupulous Emperor. Endlessly draining the life out of his advisor and forcing him to do his will , lest he’d grow overripe with rage and malice. His behavior resulted in creating a restless Shang Tsung who would become fed up with him; there was no doubt he was already scheming against him before , and in honest truth , Bella cheerfully endorsed his backstabbing nature. Her distaste for the Emperor seeped deeper than her fangs would on mellow flesh.

❝ I wish I could have been there to warn you, melmë… ❞ the moroi woman spat in regards to Shao Kahn’s treachery to Shang Tsung. 

Everything made sense now why he never returned to island. 

Suddenly there was an ache in her fangs – they grieved for their lack of blood consumption. She couldn’t remember the last time she fed. A shade of white poured over her naturally bright green irises to indicate her unbroken ferocity. Any shred of blankness tainting her eyes manifested her hunger for the one thing she greatly desired; that sweet , tangy , rich red liquid she would never tire of drinking. 

Blood. 

An irritable sigh left the woman’s lips, the scent of someone or something entering her nostrils. At a slight distance her ears twitched upon discerning an arrangement of voices echoing somewhere on the island. Intruders no doubt , trespassing on ancient soil most sacred to her. This was a perfect opportunity for her to quench her thirst for blood once and for all. 

Arabella lifted her frame from the current fetal position she was in , still unclothed but her nudity was shielded with her lengthy black tresses trailing over her breasts and feminine region to conceal them from any eyes present. 

Fortunately for her , the time merger interfered with the events leading up to her untimely encounter with Kollector , thus granting her the power to summon her wings. 

She ascended into the air in an ostentatious twirl , hovering over the center of the island and surveying the courtyard impatiently , and with caution. Bella revolved her body forward and started at the group of four people concluding from a recent tussle between two revenants that made an attempt to challenge them. Her eyes immediately mirrored an individual who seemed so familiar to her , and for a moment her lust for blood was put to a halt when her demeanor softened. She knew who it was , just by the way he was standing. Her heart was already full of adrenaline as it raced in the eternal thrill of bearing witness to him again. The amount of blood she identified from their previous fight was another agent to her current enthrallment. 

It appeared that she allowed her feelings to gamble with her desires for too long , one of the four alerted the others of her unexpected presence and pointed directly at her in question. Arabella reacted quickly and flickered her gaze between who she would feed from first. Her eyes met the attention of an ethereal looking being , the aroma of his flesh was like no other. Bella snarled lowly when her fangs throbbed a second time from that pleasant scent. 

She spared no time in charging toward the white haired male in full force , encasing her wings around her frame to mimic the form of a missile to launch into him like a dart. The attack was swift but it was not enough for her. She managed to slit the curve of his neck with the sharp thorns ejected manually from her wings when she landed an attack on her enemies. Almost too sudden , his blood commenced its descent down his neck and left a heavy trace for her to follow. 

The smell was dissimilar to those of mortal flesh… his blood smelled like newly harvested spring water , and a hint of zephyr. He smelt of wind , a crisp breeze. She wondered how she could even pick up the scent of such elements , but the aroma was immensely inviting with how it clung onto this unusual specimen. It was evident that he was certainly no human , the fragrance was undoubtedly connected to someone of power unimaginable to her. Power that she’d dare say, even greater than Shang Tsung. 

He couldn’t have been an entity? 

Could he…? 

Her mind soon dismissed these thoughts when Shang Tsung rushed to Fujin’s defense , to gain a better look at her to see why her behavior was so belligerent at this moment. He paid close attention to how Arabella’s eyes were abnormally white , and how her fangs were visibly sharper than usual. He recalled her being like this once before , around the first time she emerged into this world.

❝ Be still, Arabella. I am here. There is no need for this. ❞ 

His endeavor to coddle her with his voice proved all too fruitless. There was no use trying to reason with Bella when she was in this state of possession , as warring as she insisted on being. It will certainly be an inconvenience spending their time trying to go up against her. The Sorcerer held his hands up defensively as he crept in her direction like she were an unhinged animal let off a leash. The vampire hissed at him and summoned one of her daggers to swipe at him in response to his calmness. He briefly evaded from Bella trying to drive her blade wherever she intended to which caused her to land on top of Fujin , who was standing behind him at the time. During her touchdown , she slammed her wings on both of his wrists to prevent him from escaping , guiding her dagger to the fresh gash she made on his neck earlier to inspect her handiwork. Bella placed her hand around his throat and sank her sharp red nails into his skin , drawing out more of his blood just to overfeed her urges to siphon his liquid. Nightwolf urgently summoned the presence of one of his tomahawks and threw it at one of her wings , momentarily incapacitating the ferocious vampiress. 

The hit engendered Bella’s clairvoyance to stricken her with another troublesome memory that sent waves of discomfort to where his tomahawk would lie buried at the edge of her wing. Arabella screamed vociferously and snapped her hand away from viciously choking the man beneath her; she dug her nails into her scalp , nearly ripping her hair out from the disturbingly vivid memory she was currently living through again. The wind god could not apprehend her sudden outburst , he only wished for her to desist , but a part of him felt mortified seeing her cry out like that.

When the grip of Arabella’s weakened wing softened , Fujin shimmied his hand out of its clutches and summoned the power of his wind to send her flying away from him. Empress Sindel levitated in the air quick enough to catch the deranged sorceress from falling harshly and possibly shattering her bones from the impact. Her and Fujin were now put in a stalemate with their battle , Arabella’s mind was still misplaced in her own vision of suffering due to Nightwolf provoking her with the most horrifying memory she never wished to live again. 

Sindel declined in altitude and lowered all the way to the ground so that Bella could lie in her grasp. Shang Tsung hurried alongside her to see if she was alright. 

His hand went to gently caress the side of her miry cheek , joining his fingers through her damp black hair to soothe her unsettled spirits. He would pander in the faintest display of affection knowing his most loyal sorceress was alive and well , in contrast to the rest of this crumbling island they once called home. Even when he thinks he has lost so much , with his youth rapidly peeling from his life and his island brought to shambles , he still had something to look forward to in the midst of all that has been dissipated from him. Empress Sindel’s eyes narrowed as suspicion filled her demeanor when she observed Shang Tsung’s seemingly affectionate sentiment towards this creature in her arms. 

❝ Is she a favored concubine of yours, sorcerer? ❞

Sindel questioned while she still kept her eyes focused on the Sorcerer to examine the retort he had to offer to her inquiry. Bella was more than just some meager hetaera , this was a common misconception of her role when it came to many. 

❝ She is my greatest creation. I thought she would look familiar to you, Empress. ❞

Shang’s voice hinted undertones of Arabella’s spiritual origins that linked her to Sindel , but his heralding led the woman astray. He nearly failed to recall that he placed the Empress under another form of bewitchment , one that was stronger than she had the last time she were resurrected. 

He began transferring variants of spells through the fingertips that softly seamed through her scalp to subdue the terrors her mind was conjuring and numb the pain in her injured wing. 

❝ There, there. You poor thing. She seems to be suffering from malnourishment. ❞

His voice cooed tenderly as he mindlessly removed the strands of hair from her deathly pale face. Arabella broke free from her graphic flashback and growled at him. She violently grabbed at his wrist and snapped her teeth at him , her eyes bleeding through his with nothing but famine obscuring her blank irises. 

The Sorcerer did not flinch , much to Sindel’s surprise as she struggled to get a decent grip on the demented Sorceress who outright challenged her masters power for a second time and writhed in her grasp irritably. She starved for his flesh , even a single drop of his sweet extract would be enough to satisfy the yearn in her fangs. 

❝ I cannot satisfy you with my blood , we will have to find something that has already been killed. I’m sure you’ve slaughtered a few beasts lingering around here. ❞

Shang Tsung was unable to offer himself to her. He did not have the strength to consecrate their sacred avowal this time. She would consume his withered form entirely , and possibly kill him during the process. 

Fujin grimaced from the agonizing sting of his newly wounded flesh , gathering himself near the sorcerers side to discuss this new matter at hand. His presence nearing her body only seemed to jolt the moroi woman’s hunger. Bella’s eyes broke from glaring harshly at Shang to scowl at the godly being before her. 

❝ We don’t have time to search for blood on this desecrated island! Here… you’ve already cut me deeply. Whatever pain it shall cause , I can bear it. ❞

Almost immediately , the wind god lowered himself to Arabella’s position and tilted his head so that the minor flesh wound she made on him was more visible. She spared no time in lunging towards him and sinking her sharp fangs into the open lesion she decorated the curve of his neck with , humming in deepest satisfaction to absorbing some of Fujin’s spirit. The act of his sudden interference and Bella’s unexpected acceptance of his offering enraged the wilting Sorcerer. 

Out of all the things Fujin could have done to antagonize his spirits , this was presumably the lowest he could stoop. Shang Tsung was beyond furious , he was consumed not only with utter vexation , but a skew of jealously as well. Watching how she slowly came to her senses and began to cradle his head into her bite , displaying slight fondness in this new blood pact being made between them. Even hearing how she moaned feebly from his taste was enough to make him agitated with this torment. 

❝ You FOOL! Do you realize what you’ve just done?! ❞

Shang snarled at the wind god , who happened to be too preoccupied with registering the sensation of Arabella draining his vital fluids; he felt his blood coursing out of his veins , screwing his eyes shut to avoid rasping out a sensual groan. 

Why did this unforeseen act make him feel so guilty… yet insanely divine? This was his first encounter with a vampiress , it was uncommon for him to run into the likes of her ilk , but being here now , under the deadly bite of this mysteriously alluring vampire , made him wish he could’ve experienced this feeling a lot sooner. 

Though he may not admit it aloud , Fujin was the unbelievably dexterous sort when he chose to be, and he could be just as shady as Shang Tsung. The act of knowing something like this would ruffle him into a fit of rage was indeed something that entertained the wind god. 

Bella’s palms hovering idly near his hair to draw him closer to her so she could submerge her fangs farther into his delicate skin to devour the final remains of what she craved. His blood flowed through her body , replenishing the deep , golden saturation of her skin color and revitalize her spirit once more. With this new bond she uncovered perceptions of power that was aberrant to her. It were like no bond she had ever created , almost as powerful as her bond with Shang. 

Once she declared her blood sucking was concluded , the young woman gently removed her fangs from Fujin’s neck and let a shaky sigh spill from her lips. Her arms wrapped around his muscular frame to softly embrace him , showing gratitude in his kind offering to her.

❝ Hantanyel. ( thank you ) ❞

Bella murmured a phrase in her native tongue to express her appreciation in helping her regain her sanity. Fujin , who was still dazed from losing his blood , weakly mustered up the strength he had left to repay her back with a hug , earning a low scoff of revulsion from the sorcerer in front of them. 

She fluttered her eyes open to meet the divine being that decided to let her feed from him. Upon seeing him , her heart nearly leaped out of her chest , she could hardly register his appearance with how quickly she gazed into his eyes ultimate fear , her bright green hues filled with remorse and shame.

❝ Am I dead?! ❞

Bella could only surmise the thought of meeting her demise with how angelic he appeared before her very eyes. His entire aura brimmed with virtue – she almost felt violated knowing that she fed off of someone so celestial looking. 

❝ No, you are alive and healthy. There is no need to be afraid. ❞

Arabella sat nervously in this strangers warmth , coaxed pleasantly by his kind words of reassurance , his voice sounded sweetly into her ears , an exquisite accent like silk , with an unusual echo resonating when he murmured. He was like no man she had ever laid her eyes upon. 

His skin was fair , and possessed markings; unorthodox tattoos that had a calm azure glow to them. His body was decorated in armor , extravagant looking sheathing , his silvery locks measured greatly in length , embellished in a long braid. 

Her green hues gazed timidly into those pure white irises with a tinge of teal , mirroring her shocked demeanor ; He sat closely beside her and seemed to be admiring her beauty and would continually stroke her arm to unnerve her state of alarm , muttering something in an unfamiliar dialect , though his tone bled with adornment , it sounded like he was complimenting her but she could not be so sure.

She sensed her cheeks filling up with warmth from the idea of receiving his attention in such ways. 

❝ Where is Shang Tsung? ❞

Her voice was polite , a shred of shyness invading her tone when she finally decided to speak to him. Her inquiry seemed to get a displeased reaction out of him , with the way the his features donned a small frown from the mere mentioning of that sorcerer. Arabella could not help but let herself become enamored with this entity before her , she was convinced that he was certainly beyond the likes of any human specimen , he was something far greater. 

She soon realized that Shang was present , standing beside another individual who was also foreign to her. The sorceress rose from Fujin’s arms and rushed into Shang Tsung’s arms , bursting into tears she could not contain once she bore witness of his presence. She could not vocalize enough how fortunate she was to see him again , no matter how gravely the circumstances were. 

❝That day, you never returned… I fell into a deep slumber. Now I have awakened years later , only to find you here again! Alive! You fool, how could you allow that brainless emperor to—❞

The vampire spewed out an onslaught of cries in his chest, it was difficult for her to form the rest of her sentence, her emotions were overwhelmed with relief yet haunted with the despair of knowing she’d lost him once. Seeing him again , enveloped in his pleasant embrace brought her great comfort. Shang silenced her meek cries with a kind shush as his hand raked through her lengthy black tresses to show his fondness in having her in his grasp again. 

❝ You don’t know how much it pleases me to hear your voice, dear flower. ❞

And to feel the gentle touch her palms brought to his clothed chest was enough to hearten his venomous spirit with an unworried purpose now. 

Reuniting with his romantic conspirator who would risk life , limb , and soul for him and was most unwavering , his ultimate armament of sorcery gave him the additional willpower to make him an unstoppable force of evil. 

Acquiring the krown was a hollowed act for the Earthrealmers in comparison to what he had beside him now. 

Kronika’s Krown was a useless tool to him. 

With Arabella’s clairvoyant abilities , he could foresee as many possibilities as he saw fit. The outcome of history could already be revealed to him now, and the erotic spell placed on Arabella would ensure that she kept her potential a hidden fact from the others who were mindless enough to believe he would ever settle on the path of righteousness. 

The only thing weighing on his mind with his plight to soon reveal all his treacherous schemes was her bond made with a god.


End file.
